


An Ex-Pirate and a Thief

by steorra (meraki_saki)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, because why not, crack ship ahoy, set before the travelers... well travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraki_saki/pseuds/steorra
Summary: Therion thought if anyone could steal the unstealable, it would be him. Little did he expect to lose something instead.
Relationships: Leon Bastralle/Therion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Ex-Pirate and a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> a global pandemic is making me revisit old ideas and some crack ships

**an ex-pirate and a thief**

Things had been unusually quiet in Bolderfall. No news of merchants passing through with rare, invaluable items. No rich families boasting about their latest one-of-kind acquisition. Some may say that rumors about a great thief lurking in their town may have made the townsfolk more protective of their goods.

To Therion, that just made things dull.

Therion released a heavy sigh at the thought, absently swirling his glass as he sat by the tavern bar top. Even the tavern was surprisingly boring the past couple of days. Most patrons just exchanged some idle gossip or ranted some petty grievances - the sort of talks that meant absolutely nothing to him.

He leaned his head back, closed eyes, and focused, hoping to find something remotely interesting to listen to.

As if the gods above heard him, a certain piece of news graced his ears.

“No way. That guy's _here_ of all places?”

His ear twitched. He kept his cool and casually leaned over to better hear their conversation.

"Yes, I was surprised too. To think that dastardly pirate would come ashore to meet with a trader here of all places.”

“He’s a merchant now, friend. I recall people saying that he gave up that life long ago.”

“Well once a scallywag, always one I say,” the patron huffed.

 _‘Still, that’s interesting._ ’ Therion felt a smirk curling at his lips as he took a sip out of his glass.

It was obvious who they were talking about. Tales of Leon Bastralle were infamous after all. Even when Leon decided to become a traveling merchant, he only traded the rarest goods, the most priceless gems.

If Leon Bastralle traveled to their arid lands to acquire something, it was likely worth more leaves than what an average person could imagine.

“Well if you feel like that, try to stay away from the taverns. I hear he’s treating his crew to as much ale as they want,” the other patron said. “Likely going to be a rowdy bunch.”

“Doesn’t he care about his goods? There are rumors about that thief after all.”

“Nah, only a fool would attempt to steal anything from him. He’d likely lose his life before he could even touch one of Bastralle’s treasures.”

‘ _If that someone was anyone but me._ ’

He mentally thanked the patrons for the information, finished his glass in one swig, and exited the tavern to plan and prepare.

After all, if anyone was going to steal something from that ex-pirate, it was going to be him.

* * *

The day proceeded as he had overheard. Most of the captain’s crew commenced with their revelry in the local tavern, their laughter and merriment echoing all throughout their quiet town.

As the night grew darker, and the men fell deeper into their ales, Therion knew it was his time strike.

He proceeded around the perimeter, passing by Bastralle’s men with ease, and began to scale the inn.

Most of the crewmembers that were left behind for such a task were either passed out, their mugs sitting half-empty beside them, or had snuck off to join the tavern revelry.

' _Too bad. Bastralle’s carelessness and hubris is my gain._ '

He smirked as he made another leap, reaching for the windowsill above. He paused a moment, making sure he got the right room, before working it ajar and slipping inside.

Lo and behold, there the chest was.

Therion paused a moment to survey his surroundings, checking to see if there was any additional security in the vicinity. Once he noted the coast was clear, he quickly made his way towards the chest and picked the lock.

The moment the chest opened, his eyes widened. He never expected to see so many valuables collected into one place—the finest fabrics, the clearest gems, such glittering gold pieces. Though he found his gaze drawn towards one specific item.

He leaned forward to get a better look at a diadem sticking out from underneath some of the fabric. It was simple in design, surrounded by thin golden vines and decorated with a few of the brightest diamonds he had ever seen. It was unlike anything he had ever seen Osterra.

He smirked. He found his prize.

“Hello there.”

His fingers twitched and stopped inches away from the diadem. Therion held his breath. He knew for a fact when he entered the room it was empty… Was he so engrossed on the items in the chest that he never heard the door open? Though then again he never expected anyone returning quite this soon…

‘ _I must be losing my touch_.’

He cursed his carelessness, stood up, and slowly turned around.

Of all people, he would expect to run into, he definitely was not expecting _him_ of all people.

He mentally cursed once again, knowing who the man was without the introduction.

‘ _Captain Leon Bastralle._ ’

“You have excellent taste. One of my best acquisitions if I do say so myself,” Leon said, closing the door behind him, and walked closer.

Therion took a defensive stance, his hand reaching for his knife.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, lad. No need to fight unless you really would like one." He gestured towards the spear in his hand, the blade glinting in the moonlight.

Therion scowled, returning his hand to his side, and surveyed the room. Leon stood in front of the door, and with his stature, he had little hope to overpower him. He glanced over to the window across the room. If he could distract him long enough, he should be able to escape...

‘ _But I went through all this trouble, and I didn’t even take anything. How annoying._ ’

“I thought you would be out with your crew,” Therion said offhandedly as he weighed his options, considering how he could get the diadem and save his own skin.

“I was, for a while. I wouldn’t be a true captain if I didn’t take a turn to watch over my acquisitions myself... especially when I heard rumors about a thief.” Leon drew closer to scrutinize him better, looking him up and down. “For someone so young, you’re very skilled.”

That took Therion aback. “Never thought I’d hear a compliment from a merchant.”

“I believe in giving credit where it’s due.” The ex-pirate leaned his spear against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. The thief's brow quirked at the odd gesture, but he still remained alert, hand ghosting the hilt of his knife, ready to defend himself and sprint out the window.

“I really need to talk to my crew about this... No one noticed you broke in, and my return was mere coincidence.” The ex-pirate shook his head at the thought before meeting his gaze once again. “For achieving such a feat and as punishment for my carelessness, I believe I can allow you to part with one thing. As compensation for your troubles.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His eyes narrowed. “What.”

“Just as I said. You are free to take one thing. Unless”—Leon took a step closer towards his spear—“You would like to make things more difficult?”

Therion’s hands balled into tight fists, his pride stinging at his words. This was not how things were supposed to end up. He refused to just be gifted his prize, not when he worked so hard to make it this far. No, he was far above such pity.

Still what option did he have?

“What will it be, lad?”

Therion looked at him, really looked at him, taking in Leon’s broad shoulders, his tousled, blonde hair, his shining eyes.

He gritted his teeth, deciding what he was going to do.

Leon’s brow quirked up when Therion marched forward and stood directly in front of him, obstinate, defiant, holding fast to his pride.

“Well? What did you choose?” Leon’s voice was low, gruff, almost reverberating through Therion’s chest.

He smirked. “I’ll show you.”

Therion pulled Leon down and pressed his lips against his.

Leon’s lips were rough, tasting faintly of ale, yet full of warmth, such a warmth that sprang through the thief’s very being.

Once they separated, Leon only looked at him, his eyes clouded with a mix of bewilderment and something else.

“That’s... a rather surprising choice.”

“Are you opposed?”

Therion grunted when Leon roughly pushed him down onto the bed, a grin on his lips.

“You just might be in more than you bargained for, lad.”

Then Leon’s lips met his once again, hungry, demanding. Therion only threaded his fingers through his hair in response, drawing him closer.

The ex-pirate certainly showed him the ramifications of his choice—repeatedly again and again all throughout the rest of the evening.

* * *

“Leaving so soon?”

Therion froze, halfway out the window, and forced himself to turn around. At the sight, his mouth suddenly felt dry.

Leon had climbed out of the bed, blanket wrapped around his hips, his golden hair in a tousled disarray. Therion allowed his gaze to dip, noticing the rising sun cast a glow over the chiseled muscles of his chest and arms. He instinctively swallowed, remembering all too well how they felt beneath his hands, the feel of his body pressed against him...

He shook his head of such asinine thoughts and coolly said, “Can’t say I wasn’t tempted, but it’s part of the profession. No hard feelings.”

Leon hummed in understanding. There was only silence for a moment, the thief's gaze locking on his. Therion found himself unable to look away, feeling spellbound the longer he looked at Leon's eyes, mesmerized by those bright depths.

Suddenly Leon closed the gap between them, grabbed him firmly by his chin, and pulled him into a lingering kiss. Therion felt himself grow pliant at that moment, his mind drawing completely blank, feeling nothing else, but the heat of his skin, the taste of Leon on his tongue.

He pulled back, leaving Therion dazed, panting. The ex-pirate smirked, leaned forward, and pressed his lips on his ear, his voice sending involuntary shivers down Therion’s spine.

“Aye, likewise. It’s part of my profession too.”

Such words snapped Therion out of his haze. Once Leon stepped away, he quickly searched through his pockets.

“Looking for this?” He snapped his head up to see Leon holding the diadem in his hands. “I believe I allowed you only one reward. I’m not generous enough to give you two, lad.”

Therion cursed, in disbelief that he saw through him completely. ' _I really must be losing my touch here..._ '

Leon regarded him for a moment, looking almost thoughtful. “You know, I never quite got your name.”

He hesitated. After all, it wasn’t like him to stick around these types of situations long enough for other people to ask him such a question.

“Come now, lad. It was obvious that you knew mine, and I think it’d only be fair I knew yours.”

He considered a moment, feeling a warmth threaten to appear on his cheeks before he released a sharp breath. “Therion.”

“Therion, huh?”

He tried not to think about it too much. The way his name rolled off Leon’s tongue, spoken almost with care... it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Well, Therion, perhaps I can expect you to try again the next time our paths cross?”

There was almost a wistfulness in his voice, or at least he thought it sounded wistful. And deep down, Therion couldn’t help, but also-

He shook his head and looked away. “Just be ready. Next time, I’ll definitely take something of yours. You’ll see.”

Before Leon could response, Therion already leaped out the window, disappearing into the shadows.

.

.

.

Therion didn’t know why he was fixated on this. He was sure it was just the wind, his sleep-addled brain playing tricks on his mind.

Still, as he was leaving, he thought he heard Leon say, “Aye, I think you already did.”

* * *

Later that day, all anyone could talk about was Leon Bastralle and his crew. Rumors flew about what his acquisition was, Leon's mysterious disappearance the rest of the evening, and even about their eventual departure.

And every time he heard the ex-pirate’s name, Therion was filled with such a burning irritation.

‘ _Damn him._ ’

That was supposed to be one of his greater heists, and yet here he was, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he may have lost something instead. Something he didn’t know he was capable of losing, especially to someone like Leon.

His hand tightened around his glass.

Next time he saw that no good Leon Bastralle, Therion was determined to make sure he took back what’s his, with interest.

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% self-indulged and just had fun with this haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
